Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Mahou Sentai Magiranger, (魔法戦隊マジレンジャー Mahō Sentai Majirenjā), translated into English as Magical Squadron Magiranger, was Toei's 2005-2006 production of the Super Sentai television series. Footage from this series was used for Power Rangers: Mystic Force. Plot "Magic, it is a sacred power. Magic, it is an adventure into the unknown. Magic, and it is the proof of courage!" A war between the Infershia and Magitopia had occurred unbeknownst to humans. After being imprisoned within the Earth for fifteen years, the Infershia have returned to get revenge from their imprisonment. When the Infershia attack, five siblings witness their mother change in front of them and she hands them MagiPhones to transform into a magic team. Now endowed with magic powers, these five vow to live up to their family's legacy. Then they become the Mahou Sentai Magiranger. They have yet to discover many more family secrets. Characters "We change overflowing courage into magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!" Ozu Family The Ozu family are the warriors and magicians who stand in the way of Infershia's conquering of the Surface and Heavens. Armed with their own courage, and magic from the Saints, the five children battle the Hades Beasts. Eventually, they are joined by the Heavenly Saint Sungel/Hikaru, and are reunited with their parents just in time for the ressurection of N Ma. Heavenly Saints The Heavenly Saints are the dwellers of the Sky World, Magitopia. 15 years ago, the Saint Magiel gave Miyuki Ozu and her young children the power of magic to battle the Infershia, should they ever return. Each Magiranger, save for Magishine and Wolzard Fire, draw their magical power from a different Heavenly Saint. Had Hikaru not intervened, the core Magirangers would have become Saints themselves from the effects of the Legend Power, the greatest magic of the Saints. Allies *Mandora Boy *Smoky the Magical Cat (19-49) *Goddess of the Mini-Spring (KaiShine vs. MagiShine) *Yuka Yamazaki (5-49) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Arsenal Because of their magical prowess, the Ozu have many items at their disposal. *'MagiPhones': The MagiRangers' transformation devices utilize the spell "Maagi Magi Magiro" (106) for "Magical Transformation!" (Mahou Henshin). Before saying the spell, they usually say Heavenly Saints, Grant us the use of Magic. With the power of the Oath Rings, the Magiranger can cast the spell "Maagi Magi Magi Magiro" (1006) "Super Magical Transformation!" (Chou Mahou Henshin) to access their Legend powers. *'MagiSticks': The Magiranger's magic wands. Red, Yellow and Green's MagiSticks transform into various weapons (a sword, a crossbow and an axe respectively). Blue, Pink and Mother's are the only ones that don't transform. MagiMother's MagiStick was also longer, like the DialRods. *'Sky Hokies': Five brooms that transform into the Magirangers' flying vehicles. **'Red Sky Hoki': MagiRed's Sky Hoki. **'Yellow Sky Hoki': MagiYellow's Sky Hoki. **'Blue Sky Hoki': MagiBlue's Sky Hoki. **'Pink Sky Hoki': MagiPink's Sky Hoki. **'Green Sky Hoki': MagiGreen's Sky Hoki. *'MagiPunch': MagiRed's personal weapon, summoned via the "Gi Gi Gigiru" spell (883). The "Fire Screw Upper" finishing attack can be performed while wearing these gloves. MagiYellow has used this occasionally. MagiBlue and MagiPink have used the same spell to summon the MagiPunch, but instead were pom-poms (however, when using it in Stage 15, MagiPink wore the same regular MagiPunch gloves). *'GripPhone': MagiShine's transformation device. After inserting a MagiTicket, he casts the spell "Goolu Golu Goludiiro" "Heavenly Transformation!" (Tenkū Henshin). *'MagiLamp Buster': MagiShine's weapon, transformed from Smokey's MagiLamp. Uses the Smoky Shinning Attack. A variation of the attack is the Smoky Blue Shining Attack with MagiBlue wielding the weapon. *'Skarpet': MagiShine's flying carpet. *'Green Muscles': MagiGreen can cast the "Magi Maagi" spell (01) for extra strength - his body becoming extremely muscular as a result. He becomes so strong that he can launch his siblings for aerial attacks. It was only shown three times, with the third time introducing a stronger version used by Legend MagiGreen: Rock Armor. Summoned by the "Golu Maagi" spell, the user's enhanced body becomes bulletproof, able to take repeated shots on the same location. *'Magical Holy Staff DialRods' (魔法聖杖ダイヤルロッド): Predecessors to the Magiphones, and the result of combining the MagiPhone and MagiStick. Each one has a rotary dial design with the numbers 1-5 at the top, and performs a MagiBolt attack. When put together while casting the spell "Gii Golu MagiBolt", the Magirangers can perform the "Legend Finish" ("Family Legend Finish" when combined with MagiMother's MagiStick). Tsubasa transformed his DialRod into the DialRod Bowgun by casting the spell "Goo Magiiro". In the finale, MagiRed wielded both his MagiStick Sword and DialRod in performing the "Fatal Blade" attack, a technique taught to him by his father. *'Gold GripPhone': The Goddess of the Mini-Spring presented a golden version of the GripPhone that can allows the user to make any ideal thing a reality. Kai dishonestly chose it and use it to become KaiShine, brandished the KingCalibur and trapping Hikaru in the MagiLamp with a mini-Destruction Fire. However, after Kai accidentally turned himself into a copy of Hades Beast Spider when he started thinking of a spider while thinking of becoming the perfect date for Yuka, the Phone closed itself off to Kai due to his abusive actions with it. "Golu Goolu Goo Goo" is the Gold GripPhone's primary spell. *'Silver MagiPhone': The Goddess of the Mini-Spring presented a silver version of the MagiPhone that "brings peace, like the snow falling on the ground". Although Kai didn't choose it, it later reversed his own backfired spell that transformed him into a copy of the Hades Beast Spider and reverted back to his original Magiphone. Miyuki's MagiPhone transformed into the silver version in Stage 44. *'Fire WolzaPhone': Wolzard Fire's transformation device, a red version of the WolzaPhones that utilizes the "Super Heavenly Transformation!" (Chou Tenkū Henshin) spell "Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro". *'WolSabre & Jagun Shield': Wolzard Fire's weapons. *'Spells': Magiranger Spells Magical Items. *'Tell-Me Theremin': An archaic form of tracking down non-violent Infershia activity, playing when an Infershian is on the move. It eventually broke down when it sensed Memmy. *'Oath Rings': Presented by Hikaru, said to be worn by the Five Legendary Magicians who helped create Magitopia. The rings powered up the Rangers' MagiPhones in order to obtain their Legend power. They also were engagement, and then wedding rings, by MagiBlue and MagiShine. *'Heavenly Flower': This item is the center of attention in Magiranger vs. Dekaranger. A brooch Miyuki received from Magitopia, which every ten years would siphon all the love from the world unless in the presence of a "undying love". Ten years prior, Miyuki tried to give the brooch to Doggy and Swan to protect it from the wrong hands, though they turned her down. To that end, Miyuki set up Happy Fantastic Day so had her family's love can keep the Heavenly Flower in check. However the Hades Beastman Demon Aboloth/Agent X and Alienizer Babon were after it to steal love from the universe. The two teams finally got possession of the brooch and used its once in a millennia Blizzard of Light power to destroy Agent X and Babon with the Fantastic Strike Out. Majin, Majuu and Mecha *MagiKing **MagiPhoenix **MagiDragon ***MagiGaruda ***MagiMermaid ***MagiFairy ***MagiTaurus *FireKaiser *Magical Train Travelion Express / Magical IronMan Travelion *Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon **SaintKaiser *MagiLegend **MagiFirebird **MagiLion Underground Hades Empire Infershia *The Infershia Pantheon (35-49) **Absolute God N Ma (2-34, 46-49) **The Underground Hades Infershia Two Ultimate Gods (35-48) ***Hades God Drake (35-42) ***Hades God Sleipnir (35-48) **The Three Wise Gods (35-49) ***Hades Goddess Gorgon (35-40) ***Hades Goddess Sphinx (35-47, 49) ***Hades God Dagon (35-49) **The Five Warrior Gods (35-46) ***Hades God Ifrit (35-36) ***Hades God Cyclops (35-38) ***Hades God Toad (35-44) ***Hades God Wyvern (35-46) ***Hades God Titan (35-46) *Infershia High Commanders (1-34) **Victory General Branken (1-18) **Sorcery Priest Meemy (19-34, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Phantom Spy Vancuria **Nai & Mea *WolKentauros / Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser **Dark Magic Knight Wolzard (1-34) "Born within Darkness, Clad in Darkness... I am the Madou Knight~Wolzard!" **Dark Magic Horse Barikion *Sword of Glúm (Movie) **Hades Beastman Beserker King Glúm do Bridon **Ultra Hades Beast Living Sword *Fake Magiranger (43) *Hades Beastmen Berserkers (Movie) *High Zobils (1-36) *Zobils Hades Beasts *Hades Beast Blob (2) *Hades Beast Worm (3) *Hades Beast Mimic (5) *Hades Beast Fungus (7) *Hades Beast Manticore (8) *Hades Beast Specter (10) *Hades Beast Leech (11) *The Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts (13-15) **Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ogre (13) **Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ghoul (13-14) **Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Skeleton (13-15) *Hades Beast Gargoyle (17-18) *Hades Beast Spider (23-24, KaiShine vs. MagiShine) Hades Beastmen *Hades Beastman Gremlin Garim (20) *Hades Beastman Behemoth Beldan (21) *Hades Beastman Ninja Kirikage (22) *Hades Beastman Incubus Belbireji (23-24) *Hades Beastman Thief Gaston (25) *The Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell (27-31) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Samurai Shichijuurou (27) **Hades Beastwoman Queen of Hell Siren Neries (27-28) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Yeti Zee (27-30) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Kobold Bullrates (27-31) Other Hades Beasts *Petit Eriko (10) *Hades Machine Golem (31) *Hades Fungal Beast Mold (32) *Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera (33-34) **Monsters sealed by Blagel ***Vampire Bat (face 1) ***Chameleon/Mermaid (face 2) ***Bull (face 3) ***Lobster (neck) ***Lion (chest) ***Eastern Dragon (right arm) **Monsters sealed by Magirangers ***Hades Beast (Stone) Troll (left arm) (1, 9) ***Hades Beast Cockatrice (feet) (4) ***Hades Beastwoman Harpy Peewee (feathers) (26) *Lesser Demons **Purple Hades Beast Blob (17) **Centipedes (19, 26, 33) **Giant Companion (22) **Hades Snakes (39-40) **Hades Frogs (43-44) Episodes Trivia *This is the first Super Sentai series to have footage shot for the opening sequence in New Zealand. Power Rangers had also started filming in New Zealand for several seasons before Magiranger. *Mandora-boy starts with a magicial lesson or recap of the magic used on the show be it the newest arsenal or a trick a ranger did. *From the first episode before the opening sequence, there is a opening to the hour block of Magiranger and Kamen Rider Hibiki announcing it is Super Hero Time. *This is the third All-Sibling team, following Fiveman and GoGo-V. However, Magiranger has some distinctions from the previous two: **The Red Ranger is not the oldest of the siblings. Instead, Green is the oldest and Red is the youngest. **The Blue Ranger is not only not the second oldest, but is also a girl instead of a boy. **This team gets three additional Rangers later on, two of which are the main five's parents. Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms *